Turnabout Summer
by yangri
Summary: When they were children, Franziska and Miles spent their summer in their holiday manor, away from home and the urban city. With the arrival of new servants, everything follows from there, leading up to the point where it is Franziska on the witness stand when Maya is once again accused of murder. VERY VERY WIP BE WARNED
1. The Servants' Arrival

_**A/N: I have only played the first two cases of the AA trilogy. Sorry, I'm fake fan *sob*. But I've watched the entirety of the anime, and I have AA wiki at my disposal, so I'll do my best.**_

_**Also, this is very, VERY WIP. Updates (if ANY AT ALL) WILL BE SPONTANEOUS. I am currently working on another fanfiction project which is taking up most of the time I have (school notwithstanding).**_

_**Likely eventual Fredgeworth. If it ever gets to that point.**_

* * *

It was the screech of the manor house's iron gates opening that brought Franziska away from her grand piano and to the window, where she had a clear view of the vast driveway. She was spending her time in the games room today, having departed from her terribly boring math tutor an hour ago.

A dingy little car rolled in, and Franziska narrowed her eyes, pressing her cheek against the window when the vehicle started moving out of sight.

_Who are they? A client of Papa's? Are they poor?_

She considered the sight she had seen, prepared to use mere logic to pick apart the car's presence. Manfred von Karma was one of America's greatest prosecutors—he didn't take cases that weren't big, only things like murder, grand theft, and so on.

_Besides. _Franziska primly sat down at her piano again. _Why would Papa ever invite a murderer to our home? _There was a gleam in her eyes as she considered her own memory of the car—or her _witness testimony_, as she liked to call it. _Let's see—there were mounds of suitcases strapped on the roof of the car, and I could see smaller shadows sitting in the backseat, meaning that this is most likely a family. And the suitcases tell me that they're moving into the manor. But that wouldn't make sense… No, not the manor! _With a triumphant smile on her face, she moved to a west-facing window, where she had a good view of a series of nondescript granny flats. _The servants' quarters! Of course! It makes sense—these people must be new servants working under Papa, and the people in the back of the car were their foolish snot-nosed brats!_

She was feeling rather brilliant and proud of her deduction when knuckles rapped on the double doors prior. One of the doors opened then, and the boy who she mockingly referred to as "Little Brother" despite his clearly being older, poked his head inside.

"Your father wants us down at the entrance hall," Miles Edgeworth informed her. "We're to greet the new servants."

"I understand. Those foolish fools…" Franziska muttered under her breath as she followed Miles out of the room and down the hall. They were soon greeted by a grand flight of stairs leading downward to the wide space between the staircase and the main doors. Beneath her powder blue bangs, she glowered at the children—both girls, both around her and Miles' ages—as if they had just crawled from the sewer. And with their plain faces and tacky clothing, they might as well have. "Why should we have to entertain the brats?"

"They look older than you," Miles pointed out.

"_Physically_, maybe."

Miles raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize there was a different way to document ages."

"Fool! I was referring to our obviously superior intellect. These children look like they don't even know how to read! Hmph."

"Franziska, Miles," Manfred von Karma nodded at the appearance of his children, "I would like to you meet our new servants, Jet and Alex Leong from Singapore."

Introductions were made, starting with curtseys and bows from both parties (the Leongs bowing and curtseying deeper than the von Karmas). The Leong couple had worked for private rich families their whole lives, and were strongly recommended from the last family they had served in Singapore. Jet was to be their driver, and Alex would be taking up household duties. They were polite, pleasant people, and Franziska bore no ill will toward them. Their children, however…

"Franziska, you're staring," Miles hissed from the corner of his mouth.

It was common knowledge—at least among the two von Karmas and one Edgeworth in the house—that Franziska rarely got along with children her own age. She was simply too intelligent for them—and that was a _fact_.

_I should have brought down my riding crop, _Franziska thought irritably. _So that these foolish children know who to listen to!_

When they dispersed, the Leong girls scurrying after their parents as the butler showed them to their new home, and Manfred holing himself in his private study, Miles pulled his adopted sister aside. "Honestly," he grumbled. "You're no better than them, you know, not when you haven't even given them a chance. You've not spoken a word to them so far."

"You watch your tongue, Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska said hotly. Had her riding crop been within reach, she would have smacked him with it (not too hard, of course, because she really was rather fond of him; he was one of the few children close to her age that she could actually stand). She just wished he wouldn't look down on her so much. She was eight, after all, and he was twelve—only four years older than her!

But her father had taken him under his wing, and nowadays found more time for him than he did for her. _She _was left to be _bored_ by her mathematics tutors, who insisted on revising "things you don't understand" rather than moving ahead per her instructions. They were utterly useless in her opinion, and she hated their lessons! But she was a _von Karma_, one who strived for perfection like her ancestors before her, and she refused to let math get the better of her, even when she felt like giving up thanks to the sheer incompetency of her tutors!

_Yes, _I'm_ the von Karma here, not him! He's just a plain old Edgeworth, the foolish fool! _Irritated, Franziska turned away, huffing. "I have nothing to say to them. As long as they stay out of my way, then everything will be fine."

Miles flicked her in the forehead, making her yelp. "You're too arrogant."

"Hrr, be quiet!" She pointed at him fiercely, and they both could have sworn the action summoned up a gust of wind. "You may be Papa's precious protégé, but I'll surpass you one day! Just watch—I'll pass the bar exam before I'm twenty! No—_fifteen_, even!"

Miles sighed, leaning against the wall. "That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible when you're a von Karma." Her cheeks flushing with pride, she berated, "Of course _you_ wouldn't understand, you fool. You're an Edgeworth, after all. You have no idea of the doors and doors of possibilities that open up for you when you carry the von Karma name."

"The von Karma name?" Miles frowned. "Please. Don't spew that rubbish at me—you're only telling me that the most you'll ever amount to is a child riding on the coattails of her family name."

"You _dare_?" Franziska smirked, the fire of competition lighting under her belly. "I'll show you then… I won't even need to use Papa's power to get to the top. Just watch, Miles Edgeworth! Soon you'll be looking at _my_ back."

"Hmm…" Franziska blinked in surprise when he unstuck himself from the wall and closed the short distance between them, poking her forehead gently. In retaliation, she yanked at his cravat, making him squawk before saying, "Good luck with that. But let's not fight anymore, Franziska. Where did Mademoiselle Reisz go?"

The Reisz in question was not a person, but rather the dressed-up cat doll that Franziska lugged around—or had, until recently. She was named after the character from a novel: Kate Chopin's _The Awakening_.

"O-oh, that old thing? I outgrew her, fool."

Miles took his leave. "Then I suppose you won't mind me taking it to the donation bin."

"Hey! Get back here this instant, Miles Edgeworth!"

The hallway was filled with spluttering and laughter

* * *

_So this is our new home?_

Jade Leong glanced around the humble unit, running her hand across the smooth kitchen counter. When she examined her finger for any signs of dust, she found none.

"Jade! Come help with the luggage!" her mother, Alex, called as she wheeled two suitcases into the house, both surely stuffed full with an assortment of undergarments.

"Coming!" Throwing off her jacket (she was already beginning to sweat a little in the summer heat, and she had lived in _Singapore_ for years), she made for the door, nearly running into her twin sister, who smiled.

"Isn't this exciting?" Ruby was shorter than Jade, and skinnier, too. Alex had told them that Jade had taken most of the nutrition when they'd been growing, and Ruby was just lucky to have even been born alive.

Jade ruffled her smaller twin's hair. It was hard to believe that Ruby was older (by three minutes, but older all the same); most people assumed that Jade was the big sister. "Sure," she said agreeably as Ruby stuck her tongue out at her. "I just hope the kids are nice."

"Oh, you mean the von Karma girl and the Edgeworth boy?" Ruby leaned inside to dump a duffel bag of personal belongings to the side. Then they went back to the car, helping their parents unload more bags.

"Who else?"

"Honestly, they look a little stiff. We should loosen them up!"

"Ruby, that's a _terrible_ idea."

"Kids," Alex sang as she went over to them with a cardboard box full of things in her arms. "No matter how stiff they are, I hope you treat them with respect. Not only because they're technically our superiors, but because I didn't raise my children to be rude."

"Yes, mom," the girls chorused.

There was the tell-tale slam of the car boot, and then Jet joined them, towing the final piece of luggage behind him.

"Do you know where the key is?" he asked, using his free hand to pat down his pockets.

"It's on the kitchen counter," Ruby reported, and the entire family went inside, closing the door behind them. "Mom, when's Kyle coming?"

"University lets out next week," Jade answered instead. "I can't wait for big bro to come back!" _And then we can hang out again, just like we used to… _A thought struck her. _Are there any other kids here besides Edgeworth and von Karma? _She certainly hoped so—there was a chance that there were other servants that lived in the compound with their families.

The Leong family spent the rest of the day unpacking and settling in, Ruby and Jade lighting up with glee when they found the perfect room for themselves, two single beds already made for them. The unit was around the same size as their old, cramped, house, so it was already starting to feel like home. Aside from the kitchen and small living room, there were two bedrooms and a single bathroom.

The sun was setting when Ruby flopped into her bed, Jade marking a page in her book on the other bed.

"We're so lucky," Ruby murmured as she hugged her pillow. "Getting to live in such a big house like this…" She glanced over to Jade, who had put her book down by now. "Hey, say something, sis."

"Say what?" Jade lay back huffily.

"Aww! You miss our Singapore, don't you? But that's okay! Ol' big sis over here will help you get through this." Grinning, Ruby reached over the small gap between their beds and poked her sister's side. "We've still got ages before the summer holidays are over, so we'll have loads of fun before school starts!"

"Hmm…"

Ruby pouted. "Don't be a grump."

"I'm not! Geez, Ruby, not everyone can adapt to change like you do. It's only been a day and you're already making yourself cozy."

There was a knock on the door. "Dinner!" Alex's voice carried through the thin walls easily.

The twins exchanged a glance. "Coming!"

* * *

Dinner was usually a silent affair.

Manfred von Karma saw little need for small talk, and neither child really spoke unless directly addressed by their father.

Tonight's dinner was a classic American steak with mashed potato and steamed vegetables on the side. Franziska got the smallest portion, while her father got the largest. Miles' meal was bigger than his adopted sister's also, but smaller than von Karma's, their dinner sizes corresponding with the size of their appetites.

"Miles," von Karma addressed him over the table. "I expect to see you in my study this evening after supper. We have much to go through—you've been slacking." The dangerous _and this is unacceptable _was left hanging in the air.

Miles pushed his peas around his plate. "Yes, sir."

"Franziska, you are to revise your mathematics before bedtime."

The blue-haired girl clenched her fork tighter. "Objection! But, Papa, there's nothing _to_ revise. I've done it all already—several times, in fact… Please, Papa, teach me how to be a prosecutor, like you! I won't even mind Miles Edgeworth being there, too, I promise—"

"_Franziska_!"

A chilly wind seemed to blow through the dining hall, and Franziska's spine stiffened as her father lost his patience. He pointed a finger at her, and Franziska wondered if he did the same gesture in the courtroom. After all, she had not seen his whip in years.

"Mathematics has always been your weakest subject. You will never become a perfect prosecutor if you do not first correct your mistakes!"

She could feel Miles' gaze boring into her, and her cheeks burned with shame. "… Yes, Papa," she muttered bitterly. In her peripheral, she saw Miles turning his eyes away from her small, cowed figure and back to his plate. His eyes were half-lidded in uncertainty and regret.

They ate the rest of their meals in silence. Once her father and Miles had finished, they left her alone, heading over to the former's study to pore over stacks and stacks of tomes. Franziska deliberately took her time, not wanting to face the book of equations that had been tossed in the corner of her otherwise neat and tidy bedroom.

"If only Papa would give me a chance," she groused as she got up and out of her seat, a servant taking her empty plate away. "But he's always too focused on that Miles Edgeworth nowadays…" _I can do it, though! I know I can. But how do I prove myself? _When she arrived at her room, she picked up her math book and sat down with it at her study table. Inherently, she knew the answer. She'd have to ace mathematics before she could move on to any sort of legal tutoring with her Papa. Personally, she didn't see how mathematics was involved with studies of the law, but her father insisted otherwise.

Sighing irritably, Franziska opened up the book and began to self-study. The content wasn't too difficult, but she found it hard to pay attention. Mathematics was _oh so boring _and she could have sworn she had learned this already…

Before she knew it, she was equal amounts of frustrated and confused.

"To hell with this!" She didn't even care if she had said a bad word. She slammed her book shut and grabbed one of her legal textbooks that she had on her shelf. She knew all of them by heart, and all their techniques and secrets, but those were just the _basics_. What she really needed was to immerse herself fully in the art of law, and there was no better way to do so than to be taught by one of America's greatest prosecutors. It really was too bad that her father was spending every free moment teaching that Edgeworth boy.

_I bet_, she thought in frenzy, _that I could pass the Bar Exam if Papa just gives me a single lesson! _She had reached an impasse in her studying—she _needed_ this.

But to do so, she would have to face her nemesis: mathematics.

It was all so frustratingly circular!

Not to mention it was getting stuffy in here. Franziska threw open the window, noticing the lights turned on in the servants' quarters. From here, she could see the new family enjoying dinner, smiles on their faces bright and warm.

Her brow lowered when one of the girls had to have her face cleaned by her sister after getting sauce smeared all over her mouth.

_Hmph. Do these children have no discipline? _Franziska waited for the girls' parents to rebuke the mess, but no harsh words or frowny faces ever seemed to come. _I figured… the fools…_

Why on earth did they get to look so happy, anyway? Especially when she was feeling so down? Huffing, Franziska slammed the window shut and closed the curtains. She could deal with a little lack of ventilation.

She did not notice one of the Leong girls glance up in the direction of her room when she did so.

* * *

_**A/N: The ages in Ace Attorney have been tossed around for years on end, so I decided to take the liberty of putting Miles and Franziska as four years apart.**_

_**It is a popular assumption that Franziska and Maya are the same age, but I have yet to find any evidence of this. All I've heard is that they are AROUND the same age, meaning Franziska could be younger or older (the former being highly unlikely, though).**_

_**So if Maya was 17 at the start of AA, and Pheonix was 24 and Miles was presumably the same age (perhaps some months older idk), and the (head)canon age gap between Franziska and Miles is four years, then Franziska is 3 years older than Maya. There. Case closed. Not really. But yeah.**_

_**TL;DR; current ages:**_

_**Miles, Pheonix, and Larry: 12**_

_**Franziska: 8**_

_**Jade and Ruby: 10**_

_**Kyle: 18**_

_**Idk if you noticed, but with the exception of Kyle, the Leongs are all named after gems. Kyle just couldn't get with the program, could he? God dammit, Kyle.**_


	2. The First Meeting

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews correcting my mistake! Much appreciated, though I will be keeping the age difference for the sake of the very fragile timeline I have established in my head. I'll post them every author's note at the beginning from now on.**_

_**Miles, Pheonix, and Larry: 12**_

_**Franziska: 8**_

_**Jade and Ruby: 10**_

_**Kyle: 18**_

* * *

Ruby got up early in the morning, her body clock already completely adjusted to the time zone. She always woke with a start, sitting up in her bed and stretching her arms up with a wide yawn, and today was no exception.

"Jay-Jay!" she shrieked. "Wake up, wake up!"

"WHAT?!" Jade's head shot up from the sheets. "I'm trying to sleep! The sun isn't even _up_ yet!"

But Ruby was persistent. Grinning, she pulled the blankets from her sister (ignoring her screaming protests). "It will be soon! I'm going to explore this place, and you're coming with me!"

"Noo…"

"Yeeesss!"

And so Ruby dragged her tired twin along in the dark, Jade occasionally hitting her toes against the walls. The house didn't remain unlit for long, the sun steadily making its way up the horizon. Ruby quickly threw breakfast together like a whirlwind, toast and half-fried bacon flying through the air and onto plates.

"Oh, give me that," Jade growled when the sunlight finally hit the kitchen, snatching the greased frying pan from Ruby. "You're not poisoning me this early in the morning…" If she noticed Ruby sticking her lip out in a pout as she cooked their meals properly, she gave no sign that she did.

The pout disappeared soon after, though, Ruby's countenance resembling a hungry dog when Jade replated the food. The bacon was perfectly crisp, crunchy, and most _importantly_—cooked through. The toast had been put back in the toaster to be heated for longer, and there was a nice char around the edges. It wasn't perfect, but it looked delicious.

"Let's dig in."

"Don't have to tell me twice, eheh! Mm! You're such a good cook, sis!"

"Compared to you, maybe."

"Hey!"

Jade dodged the slice of toast that came flying her way. "Don't waste your food like that!"

"Nyaah!" Ruby stuck her tongue out in response.

A footfall subdued her taunting into a quiet giggle, Jade rolling her eyes but smiling when their father appeared in the kitchen, his hair dishevelled from sleep.

"Good morning, girls," he said through a wide yawn, his daughters echoing his greetings. "Is that bacon?"

"Yep." Jade, casually switching to Cantonese, pointed at the pan that was still on the stove (which was turned off, thankfully). "There's still extra for you, Baba."

The reply was in English for Ruby's benefit. "Aww, you're too kind, pro. You didn't have to make bacon just for me." Chuckling, Jet ruffled her hair, making her giggle.

"Hey! Bacon was my idea," Ruby snootily declared, pointing an accusing finger at them. "And you know I don't talk Chinese!"

"Which you would have totally ruined if I didn't take over," retorted Jade. "Case closed!"

"And if you want to know what we're saying," Jet added, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe you should start learning…"

Ruby winced, her father's disappointment palpable. "Oops…" _Shouldn't have brought that up. If I didn't look exactly like Jay-Jay, everybody would think that I'm adopted…_ "Uhh, where's mom?"

"She had to get up earlier to get started on the house," Jade answered swiftly, sensing Ruby's discomfort. It was no secret that Jet badly wanted both of his daughters to speak their native tongue, and was disapproving of Ruby's unilingual status. "Don't you remember? Dummy."

"Oh, yeah! Totally forgot, yep, that's right…"

Jet gave them a half-smile. "Nice use of teamwork, but you two aren't fooling anyone."

Ruby shrugged. "Worth a try."

As Jet boiled water in the kettle for his instant coffee, he asked them, "What are you girls going to do today?"

"Read," Jade said simply.

At the same time, Ruby declared, "Do something really fun outside! I think I saw a stable over there!"

"Over there…?"

"Yeah, sis, over there."

Jet let out a belly-deep laugh. "Well, whatever you two decide to do, I hope you have fun. These summer holidays won't last forever, you know. You'll be moving into middle school this September."

Ruby gave Jade a glance. "I'm more excited about our birthday, to be honest. We'll finally be eleven… and just before school starts, too!"

"We'll still be younger than most of the grade."

"So? That makes us even more awesome!"

"They could pick on us."

"We won't let them! We'll stick together, till the very end. As your big sister—"

"Three minutes, Ruby. Three. Minutes."

"—I promise you that!"

Jade's expression softened. "Yeah. I promise, too." Then she shouted when Ruby snatched the last piece of bacon off her plate.

"Mine!"

"Hey, give that back!"

Jet smiled contentedly into his cup of morning coffee.

* * *

Miles suppressed a yawn, walking today in a tired slouch rather than his usual upright posture. Padding by his side was his ever loyal Pomeranian, Missile. Occasionally, he would circle Miles' feet, and the boy would have to watch his step or else risk trampling on the dog.

"Come on, Big Brother!" A crop rider lashed through the air, and Miles grimaced as he instinctively leaned backward. Franziska had never struck him before, but he wouldn't take any chances, dodging her air strikes. The crop rider snapped on the ground, sending a small cloud of dust flying up Missile's nose.

"Do you have to do this every time we come here?" Miles asked between Missile's sneezes. He crouched down to stroke the dog's furry head. _Mr. von Karma's lessons don't begin until ten o'clock_—_I could easily still be in my warm bed right now..._

Franziska scoffed. "But of course!" Then she smiled innocently, and a little part of Miles' heart melted. The blue-haired girl pointed her apparatus forward. "To the stables!"

Carrying Missile in his arms, Miles walked a little faster to keep up with his foster sister's pace. For someone with such short legs, Franziska could move awfully quick.

There was a single horse in the stables—a beautiful mare with the creamiest coat that Miles had ever laid eyes on. Franziska clicked her tongue, and the horse stirred from behind the barrier, her ears flicking in recognition.

"My beautiful Ilse," Franziska cooed, reaching up. The horse pressed her snout against her open palm. "It's been too long, _L__iebling_."

"And what do you want me to do?" Miles drawled when Franziska was on top of the horse.

"Open the gate, _dummkopf_." Franziska, now wearing a riding helmet, smirked. "After that, you can try to keep up, but don't get too close! Or you might find yourself the poor victim of a hoof to the head!"

The gate swung open, and then Franziska and Ilse were off, galloping away. Miles raised an arm to block the cloud of dust that had been sent flying up, Missile yapping in excitement. His gut lurched at the trembling of the earth, which Ilse's giant hooves had produced, but the feel of Missile pressing against his chest soothed his nerves.

In the distance, Miles could see his adorable sibling yelling "Hyaah!" as she tapped Ilse with her riding crop, careful not to whack her too hard, lest the mare become frightened. They didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, so he settled himself on a haystack, hugging Missile to his chest.

_To be able to get on a horse like that... she's braver than people give her credit for. _He, for one, would never be able to manage it. The constant vibrations of the earth would never allow him to feel at home on horseback. In a way, he envied Franziska, the eight-year-old little girl riding her beloved horse like there was no tomorrow. Sensing his subtle shift in mood, Missile whined, pressing his furry head against the underside of Miles' chin.

"Good boy..." Miles' eyes became half-lidded in content, and he yawned, starting to miss his bed a little more. It would have been much more preferable than this spiky haystack that reminded him a little too much of someone's hair.

Franziska made a few rounds around the entire estate before she led Ilse to a trot back to where Miles was waiting for her, occupying himself by playing with Missile. Her cheeks were flushed apple red, and when she took off her helmet, her hair was an absolute mess.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Miles inquired, his tone more than a little dry at the fact that Franziska had dragged him all the way out here just to leave him behind.

Franziska beamed. "Immensely, Little Brother."

Despite his misgivings, Miles couldn't help but watch with unguarded interest as the young girl proceeded to take care of her horse, feeding her oats and grooming her coat.

"I'll have to get Miss Ellen to check her hooves," Franziska said when she caught Miles looking.

It made sense, Miles thought. It wouldn't be very safe for an eight-year-old to shoe a horse (if it came to that), however tamed the horse in question was. If she got hurt, von Karma would probably verbally murder the both of them.

"Come on," he beckoned in the end, holding out his hand. She took it. "Let's get back inside before your father realizes we're missing."

"I wish he wouldn't worry so much sometimes," Franziska said honestly. "I've been on horseback since I was five. I'm more than perfectly capable of riding without Miss Ellen or Papa around."

Miles' tone was patient. "He's a prosecutor, Franziska. He's seen the worst sides of people, and the even worse things that they've done. He just wants you to be safe is all."

"I..." Franziska hesitated. "I suppose."

"Don't worry though." Miles winked at her. "I have no intention of blabbing."

"You'd better not, Little Brother." Franziska's look was decidedly smug. "If you talk, the both of us will be in trouble."

_Yeah_, Miles silently agreed. _Especially me. Ultimately, if it ever comes down to it, he'll choose you over me every time. But if our situations were reversed, wouldn't my father do the same thing? _Miles slowed down a little, allowing Franziska to pull ahead. Confused at his sudden change of pace, Missile tilted his head up to eye him quizzically, tongue wagging.

And then it was as if Missile's dark eyes told him the answer, for it came to him suddenly at the speed of light.

_No_, he rectified, his insides feeling colder than before, _he would have found a way to save all of us_.

"Hurry up, Miles Edgeworth! You're starting to look like a deer in headlights. Show that foolish face in court and you'll only embarrass yourself!"

Miles rolled his eyes as Franziska tapped her foot impatiently, twirling her riding crop in her fingers. "_Coming_, Franziska."

The head von Karma of the household would be awake at any moment now. They had to be back inside soon.

So when they were nearly to the house, Miles inwardly cursed when somehow Missile wormed his way out of his arms and ran off.

"Missile!"

"Miles Edgeworth, where is that foolish fool mutt of yours going?!"

"I don't know, but after him!"

"I—hey, wait up!"

* * *

Jade poked her head out from behind a tree, her lips pursed in a thin line of nervousness. A bead of sweat was dripping down her temple, her freshly-cut nails digging into the tree bark. "Ruby!" she hissed. "Get back here or else!"

"Or else what, Jay-Jay?" Ruby said innocently, pacing back and forth in front of the stables to try and take in every angle of the single majestic horse occupying the space.

"Eek!" Jade took a step from her tree when Ruby got too close for comfort. "Don't touch it!"

"Aww, why? She's friendly, see?"

"_She_?" The bigger twin shook her head. "Look, just come back here! I don't want you to get hurt, Ruby."

Unfortunately for Jade, Ruby had no intention of abandoning her quest to pet the horse. Slowly, Ruby lifted her palm toward the mare's snout, an almost puppy-like look of adoration on her cherub face.

"Ru-Ruby!" _Should I get Baba over here?!_

"Relax," Ruby said, and Jade wasn't sure if she was talking to her or the potentially dangerous and violent animal less than three feet away from her sister. "We're okay..." The horse gave a friendly snort, pressing her snout into Ruby's open palm. Jade sagged in relief when nothing happened, using the tree for support.

"Ruby... You really should be more careful..." A friendly bark caught her attention then, and Jade looked down at her feet to see the cutest, most fluffiest Pomeranian pup glancing up at her, tongue hanging out. _Oh my gosh! She's adorable! Ahh! _A red flush spreading across her cheeks, Jade momentarily forgot about Ruby and squatted down, lifting her hand toward the dog. "Hi there, girl."

An agitated yap.

"Oh. Uh, boy then?"

The dog yipped almost happily. Smiling, Jade patted the dog's head, yelping in surprise when the Pomeranian jumped right into her arms, knocking her over.

Even as she stroked the dog's fur, she wondered, _Who does he belong to? One of the other servants? _She found it hard to imagine that the von Karma family would keep any kind of pet in their household. The horse was an obvious exception, as she was relatively exotic as well as living outside of the actual manor.

"Hey!" Ruby and Jade simultaneously glanced to where the voices had sounded, both blinking in unison at the sight of the von Karma girl and the Edgeworth boy racing toward them like nothing else mattered.

What happened next was something that a Cantonese saying from Jet would aptly describe. It would sound strange in English, Jade thought, as it literally translated into _chicken feathers duck blood_, but the chaos implied was definitely there.

"Shoo, brat!" Ruby squealed when von Karma Junior unleashed a riding crop on Ruby's arm, chasing her away from the mare.

"Did you just whip me?! What the heck?!"

"Missile!" Jade stumbled when Edgeworth practically dove at her. Luckily he had the decency to pause before he whacked right into her.

"E-excuse me." The boy cleared his throat, tugging a little at his cravat. "He belongs to me, Miss Leong."

"I..." She took a deep breath, vaguely aware of Ruby and von Karma Junior getting into a screaming match. "I'm sorry? Here." Awkwardly, she handed the dog to him.

"Ah, don't hold him like that. You have to support him like this." Edgeworth demonstrated his hold on the little Pomeranian, who admittedly looked much happier in the arms of his master.

"Oh, sorry." Jade mustered a sheepish grin. "I don't have much experience with animals."

"STOP WHIPPING ME!"

"Get back here, _foolish fool_!"

Whatever moment of bonding over Missile they'd just had was instantly broken.

Edgeworth looked faint. "_Franziska_!"

"_Ruby_!" Jade shouted at the same time, horrified, lifting her hands to her mouth.

With coal practically burning in their eyes, the two girls whipped their heads to them and screamed in unison, "_WHAT?!_"

* * *

Manfred von Karma stared dully at the scene unfolding before him. They were far away, but he could see his daughter and adopted son getting in some sort of kerfuffle with the Leong children from the windows of his study room.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Alex Leong opened up. "Breakfast is ready, sir."

von Karma gave her a curt nod.

Happening to go in the same direction, Alex dutifully stayed a respectable distance behind von Karma. She startled when he addressed her without turning around.

"Ms. Leong, are you aware of the whereabouts of your children?"

And Alex could have groaned in frustration. Had they gotten in trouble already? "I'll make sure to speak to them about their behavior," she promised earnestly.

"No need. I am not concerned about their... behavior." _Not at this moment at least. _"This is something for the children to sort out between themselves."

Alex let out a silent, relieved sigh. _Oh, Jade, Ruby... What are you two up to this time? I hope you don't fight with von Karma's kids for long, or consequences for us could be dire. I hope you tone down when Kyle joins us again. _Little did she know, von Karma was having similar doubts. He hadn't raised his children to be ruffians.

That morning, servant and master unwittingly shared concerns about their respective spawn.

* * *

_**A/N: Franziska being a fan of horse-riding has always been my head-canon ever since I saw that riding crop of hers in the anime.**_


End file.
